Need For Speed: Most Haunted
The Story It was a bright, sunny day in my neighbourhood here. I had no worries, as my summer holidays had just started, and the only thing annoying me was the hellish levels of heat. While just sitting lazily, I realised that I had a PS Vita that I had not played with in a long time. I ran upstairs, banged open the door to my room, pushed my sister aside and reached towards the pouch I had it in. I took it out and immediatly started charging it. I turned it on while it was still plugged in. I had a glance at my game collection. One game from each of my favourite series; CoD, Sonic (NOT BLOOD EYED SONIC FFS), Ridge Racer, Asphalt and Metal Gear Solid. But then I realized that I didn't have any Need For Speed games with me. I looked at my PSN funds. Empty. I ran to my local game store, where I used to buy my games from since the 90's. They had Need For Speed: Most Wanted for the Vita, but it was too damn expensive for me at Rs. 2000 (or about $40). I asked if they could give it to me at a discount, but they said no. They did say that I could pick a cheaper copy up from their used games section. I went there and I saw a copy for only Rs. 50 (or a little less than $1)! I picked it up, handed the man my money and ran straight back home. There was nothing wrong with the card itself, other than a bit of wear and tear. But the box it came in looked like the normal box but with something written on it. The writing was so faint and crude that all I could make out was S Edition. I was sure that was just some way the original owner used to keep it organised. Back home I popped the game card into my Vita and turned it on. The game was working flawlessly! I played on through the night, making my way up till Blacklist 4 and I had unlocked just about every car that was availible for me to find. Then, a strange glitch happend. My game just froze, but interestingly the map was working fine, I could use the EasyDrive and the pause menu just fine and I could even minimize the game just fine. I wanted to close it, but I started having a strong urge to fix it right here, right now. Then, the game screen just went pure black. No car, no map, no EasyDrive, ni nana. Then, I heard the familiar rumble of a car engine starting up. I could only see a pair of headlights staring into a black, dark void, and the only sound I could hear was the rumble of a car engine. I pressed the bumper-button and my car started moving. It was transformed into a Porsche 918 Spyder Concept, but with some glitched textures that made everything other than the headlights pure black. I started to drive around, and no matter where I would go or how fast I would go, I didn't seem to hit anything. As I started driving here and there, suddenly a screamer popped up on the screen. "WHAT THE SWEET BLACK BABY JESUS WAS THAT?!" I screamed. I kept on driving here and there, but this time I noticed something. Instead of a black void, I was now driving on a glitched rainbow texture of some sorts. It was all just a random mess of colours everywhere other than my car. The sound was now some autotuned version of the car's engine, with the pitch going crazy. As I kept driving, a loud scream came out of my Vita's speakers (which was odd, since I had my headphones plugged in). The scream went on infinitely until I muted the Vita myself. Then, all of a sudden, my Vita turned off. When I switched it back on, it showed me a black screen with the following written on it: असतोमा सद्गमय | तमसोमा ज्योतिर् गमय | मृत्योर्मामृतं गमय | Fortunately for me, I knew how to read Hindi (I am an Indian, if you didn't know). I could translate this to: From ignorance, lead me to truth; From darkness, lead me to light; From death, lead me to immortality. Now what the fuck was that supposed to mean? The screen then faded away, and NFS:MW started up again automatically. No loading screen, no start, nothing. It went straight into the game. The game loaded into the normal city, but I was still driving the phantom-glitch Porsche. There was no HUD either. As I started to drive my car, I noticed there were 3 strange figures behind me. They keep following me till this day, in every game I play, every movie I watch, even in my nightmares. They have taken over my life, laughing at me and cursing at me untill I can't handle it anymore. The three figures are a sword, a taser and a man on a computer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Video Game